Target Acquisition - Day Two Late Evening
The old adage about “widows and bridesmaids” was true. As Yeva writhed atop him, Leo found himself wondering just who it was holding the reins. He reviewed his personal ‘conquest checklist,’ and realized that not a single box had been marked. Their encounter had begun with him slipping through her door, only to find himself shoved against a wall with a pistol lifting his chin. From there had commenced a rigorous tearing of clothing – his – which culminated in their current exertions. Though Leo’s preference in these matters was always to “drive,” he couldn’t disagree with the notion that not only was the widow taking him for a ride, he was enjoying it. Yeva planted one hand on his chest. The other cupped her mouth to quell an animal sort of cry as she arched her back. Their moment crested with a shudder, before the woman rolled off to land beside him. The room fell silent, but for the deep lungfulls of air being gulped. Finally, it was Leo who spoke. “Damn.” Yeva laughed. “You liked.” “Hooooo, did I ever,” he replied. “Gotta ask, though…did it bother you? I mean, your husband…right over there?” He rolled up on one shoulder to study her. Yeva didn’t return the gaze. “Micah paid no heed in life,” she sighed. “I don’t think death changes that.” Leo chuckled. “Then why’re you going to all this trouble for him?” “It is expected. And so I only leave the room if someone else can sit. Sister Lyen, and Marisol, have both been so kind.” “They seem like good people,” he nodded. “Especially that Marisol…she really took it on the chin the other day, didn’t she?” Yeva stretched, yawning slightly as her muscles relaxed. “That vas fri…fright…how you say?” “Frightening.” “Frigh-ten-ing,” she repeated. “I am so happy she is well.” Leo’s eyes traveled the landscape of her body. “Ditto. Especially since she’s out here alone, husband and kids back on…Santo, was it?” “I think she said that.” “Glad you’re making friends,” he couldn’t resist touching her as he spoke. “She ever talk about the doc?” The woman smiled. “Just to complain. Doktor had to scrub her…everywhere…with brush. She didn’t like.” “I’ll bet,” Leo grinned. The thought of getting to lay hands on the lithe Spanic woman produced a mild stirring. But there was business to attend. “Can’t put my finger on it,” he said, “but I thought I heard they might be old friends? War buddies, mayhaps?” Yeva shrugged. “Nothing we talked about. She told me about New Kasmir. I hate it already.” “It is cold,” Leo agreed. “Lots of snow. Pretty mountains, though,” he said as his fingers ascended her breast. “You staying?” “No. Can you keep secret?” “Absolutely.” “My husband’s brother, Jonah…a pig…thinks I am to live in his house. For this he gets Micah’s money. But I make a change,” her triumphant smile was quickly replaced by worry. “Do you think they would let me fly away…on this boat?” Leo smiled. He was definitely liking the turn of this conversation. “Yeva, as long as you’ve got the money, they’ll let you ride this boat forever.” “I haf money,” she whispered. “Plenty.” Oh yeah, he thought. Reasonably good looking, rich, and energetic in bed. Jackpot “What did Micah do?” “He vas ter-ra-for-mer. Is that right?” “It sure is,” Leo smiled. Terraformers were kings in the ‘verse. Forget mining, farming, all that low end horseshit. If you could turn a dead rock into marketable real estate, you were straight up royalty. He wasn’t just nailing a piece tonight…he was pleasuring a queen. “So where you thinking to go?” “Away,” Yeva replied. “Maybe I pay in advance. When we land I kick coffin into snow and we fly away…anywhere…everywhere!” Ta ma de Marisol, he thought, though that part of him for which he lived received a different message. “I know Everywhere,” he said smoothly. “Let me be your guide.” “Oh!” Yeva teased, “Look who is back! Does he also want the job?” “You could say he’s up for it,” Leo grinned as she pulled him atop her.